


No Explanation

by peachywritesx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, False Accusations, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Leaving Home, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Relationship Problems, Timeskip!YakuLev, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywritesx/pseuds/peachywritesx
Summary: Bullshit, that's what the fuck this is. That's of course what Lev thinks.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	No Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Yaku's birthday today ;)

Yaku yawned as he sat up, he looked around the room still sleepy and delusional. He ran his hand across the right side of the bed, he was instantly confused as to why he couldn't feel Lev's hand. Yaku got up quickly before the bedroom door opened.

"Whoa, Hey why are you in such a rush?" Lev asked going over to Yaku and rubbing his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"You weren't here when I woke up so I got worried." Yaku answered getting closer to Lev and pulling him down so he could kissing his cheek. Lev smiled softly before standing up straight again.

"I'm going to go out for a bit, I'll be back soon alright?" Lev explained as he walked out the door. Yaku wanted to ask where he was going but he didn't want to be to pushy so he just nodded and sat down on his side of the bed. Yaku sighed as he grabbed his phone, he hated being home alone especially because Lev most likely wouldn't be back until midnight even though he said soon. 

He put his phone back down on the bedside table, and got up to go downstairs. Yaku brushed his hand across the pillows on the small loveseat as he walked by the living room to the kitchen. Yaku looked in the fridge, almost empty. He groaned as he realized that he would have to go out for groceries by himself. Yaku wasn't the type to go out in the mornings, he liked to go out at night, the only reason he could was because Lev was never home. 

Yaku started to think about Lev again, he's been leaving the house early in the morning and coming back late for the past two weeks. He wanted to push the issue on to Lev and confront him about it but he didn't want to be, how do you say, annoying. Yaku shook his head mentally before going back upstairs to the bedroom. He rummaged through the closet before finding Lev's hoodie and pulling it over his head. He found a pair of shorts and quickly changed out of his pajama shorts. 

Once Yaku was finished getting dressed, he walked to the front of the house rather slowly, dreading the feeling of having to go out at all. HE slipped into a pair of slides before walking out the door, he was instantly met with the warm autumn breeze which soothed him. He drew in a big inhale before exhaling. 

Yaku smiled to himself before walking out onto the streets of Tokyo.

Yaku yawned as he grabbed a few instant ramen bowls, even though Lev was making a lot of money with being a model and all Yaku didn't want to be rude and spend all of his income. He was really big on saving money but Lev on the other hand wanted to spend money every chance he got. He had _no_ sense of any self control when it came to money. That's why Yaku was the one in charge of all of their finances.

"Yakkun!" A familiar voice called out before appearing right beside him and scaring the crap out of him. Yaku cringed at the sight of his old team captain standing in front of him, Tetsoru Kuroo.

"Why are you here." Yaku asked flatly.

"I saw you while I was walking around."

"Stalker."

"It's not stalking because I didn't know you were here before."

Yaku huffed before walking over to the self checkout kiosk, he groaned as he felt Kuroo's presence still behind him. "Why are you following me," he asked as he took the items out of his hand held basket and started scanning them. 

"I have nothing else to do," Kuroo answered blankly. He looked down at his watch that looked like it costed him a fortune, "We should go out for lunch its almost noon."

"Are you paying?"

"Of course."

Yaku smiled as he thought of receiving free food, he loved whenever Kuroo treated him to something, if it was a drink or something random he never _ever_ turned down something that was given to him especially for free. He finished bagging his groceries and looked up at Kuroo, "Shall we?" His voice was low and sultry, something Kuroo knew not to confuse with flirting. It's the way this tiny demon talked.

"Lets go." Kuroo said laughing and walking out of the small convenience store. Kuroo shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Yaku. Yaku decided to stay quiet as he looked around the streets of Tokyo, he loved being out in the city. It was always so pretty, whenever he got the change he wanted to come down to the city and spend some time with Lev. Whenever that would be. 

"How are you and Lev doing?" Kuroo asked breaking their comfortable silence. 

"We're okay," Yaku sighed out.

"Just okay?"

Yaku groaned, Kuroo always pestered him about an issue until he finally caved in, it was the most _annoying_ tactic he used. "Fine not so great. He's been leaving out of the house early in the morning and not coming back until late at night. And no, I have no idea of where he's going, who he's meeting, or what he's doing." Yaku explained taking a short breath in the middle of his sentence, "I would ask him about it but I don't want to invade his privacy, y'know?" 

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, "That's a lo-" he stopped talking, walking, he just stared into a restaurant window blankly, in disbelief. 

"Why did you stop walking?" Yaku asked, confused as he followed Kuroo's gaze. He soon registered that one of the two people he was looking at was Lev, and another female with long dirty blonde hair, and a wide smile. Lev was smiling as well, seemed fine until he took his thumb and wiped something of her lips. Yaku's heart felt as if it had sunk down to the bottom of his feet. "What the hell.." he felt his knees growing weak.

"Hey Yakkun lets go," Kuroo suggested.

"No." Yaku demanded as he stormed into the restaurant and over to Lev's table. "What the hell are you doing." Yaku sneered looking Lev dead in his eyes. Lev looked up at Yaku and instantly shot up out of his seat.

"Yaku-san what are you doing here?" Lev asked sheepishly.

Yaku looked over at the woman sitting not to far from Lev and scowled. "Fucking cheater." he huffed under his breath before stomping out of the restaurant and past Kuroo. 

"Yakkun," Kuroo called out, which didn't help much. Yaku had his mind set on going home, he tried to keep the burning sensation in his eyes from turning into tears. He wanted to cry but he didn't want to at the same time. He didn't want Lev to have that power over him.

Yaku got back to the apartment quicker than expected, he marched inside. He threw his shoes off and placed the groceries on the small island in the kitchen. It was quite, he didn't like it. He took in a deep shaky breath as he rubbed his hand over his chest. It was getting hard for him to breath, he didn't want this he didn't want to believe that Lev had done something so stupid. He wanted to disappear.

Yaku picked himself up with the help of the kitchen island, he stood there for a solid minute before being able to walk back to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and stared blankly at the right side of the bed. He'd been sleeping with a cheater for the past two weeks, hell probably longer than that. He didn't even know who Lev was at this point.

He heard the front door open and close roughly but he didn't move he didn't have enough strength in his body to do anything. Yaku watched as Lev busted through their bedroom door. "Yaku I swear it wasn't what it looked like." Lev was frantic, he wanted to clear everything up but it seemed Yaku didn't want to listen. The room was silent until Yaku let out a laugh.

_A laugh._

"You're so full of bullshit, you know that Lev." Yaku snapped through tears. "You were ALL over her, and she was all over you. What the hell did you want me to think." Yaku laughed again, he felt insane, out of control. "You leave the fucking house so early in the goddamn morning and think I didn't want to say anything!" Yaku laughed again, "Don't even get me STARTED on you coming home so late, you think I don't notice but I do. You think I don't notice you trying to sneak into bed and hold me like you weren't off cheating on me?!" He knew he was lashing out but he didn't care he needed to get everything out of his system.

"Yaku I would never cheat on you and you know that. So stop accusing me of such bullshit. That women that I was having lunch with was one of my coworkers, she was helping me pick out a ring for you." Lev's tone was low, he was pissed. He only got like that every once in a while but Yaku could just feel his aggravation. 

"What." Yaku felt his heart drop to the floor once again.

"I wanted to do this somewhere else but I feel like you won't believe me unless I show you." Lev reached into his back pocket. 

_No. Stop. Don't._

Lev slowly got on one of his knees. _Stop joking around._ He held out the small black box towards Lev and opened it, "Morisuke Yaku I love you so much and I-"

"Stop talking." Yaku took the ring out the box and put the ring on his finger. The ring was beautiful, The base of the ring was coated with small diamonds and in the middle was his birthstone, a small green peridot. "How much did you spend on this." Yaku asked quietly as he engulfed Lev into a hug, one of the ways he apologized.

Lev buried his head into the crook of Yaku's neck, "Does that matter right now." 

"No not really." Yaku ran his fingers through Lev's hair. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Lev chuckled softly as he started to kiss Yaku's shoulder softly, "I shouldn't have been all over another person, you're the only one I want Morisuke." Yaku smiled as he kissed Lev's forehead.

"So I'm a Lev now right, Morisuke Lev. I like it." 

Lev laughed as he put his hand under Yaku's shirt, "Not until we get married." Yaku hummed in response before pulling away from the hug and putting his hands on Lev's cheeks and pulling him in closer. He snickered softly before pulling Lev into a deep passionate kiss. Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku's waist while kissing back but adding a little bit more pressure. Yaku bit Lev's bottom lip lightly before pulling away from the kiss and taking off the hoodie that was now making him overheat. 

Lev ran his hand down Yaku's torso slowly causing Yaku's breath to hitch. "You sure are handsy today-" He was cut off by Lev planting a rough and passionate kiss against his lips.

"Don't talk."

Yaku nodded softly before pulling Lev's shirt off of his shoulders and throwing it to the side. Lev pushed the smaller male so he could lay down on his back, he left small kisses starting at Yaku's neck and trailing down, all the way to his v-line. Yaku ran his fingers through Lev's hair, something he loved doing. Lev pulled Yaku's shorts off and proceeded down to kiss his thighs. "Oh my god.." Yaku huffed as he covered his face out of embarrassment.

"Move your hands." Lev instructed.

"No its embarrassing."

"Yaku you've sucked my dick before, I'm pretty sure it can't get anymore embarrassing."

Yaku let out a slight groan before moving his hands away from his face, as soon as he did Lev came up to kiss him, again. Lev took this opportunity of Yaku being distracted to unbuckle his pant and pull them down yet, he never took his lips off of Yaku's. Lev and Yaku both liked taking things slow, making love was better than the term _fucking_. The two liked their _making love sessions_ to be slow, they liked kissing in between.. y'know. They liked whispering sweet nothings into each others ears, everything slow and passionate. 

Lev reached to the side of Yaku and grabbed a condom from the bedside table, he slowly unraveled the rubber and slid it onto his cock. Yaku spread his legs, now waiting impatiently. Lev kissed Yaku's thigh again, Yaku let out a breathless moan as he felt Lev's fingers at his entrance, only a few seconds passed before Lev had two fingers inside of Yaku.

Yaku dug his fingernails into Lev's shoulders as he let out quiet moans, " _Fuck, Fuck._ " Lev leaned down and kissed Yaku's collarbone, still thrusting his fingers in and out. "That's enough," Yaku moaned out, reaching down to grab Lev's wrist. "Just do it already."

Lev nodded slowly before taking his fingers out and wiping his them with a tissue. He lined himself up with Yaku's entranced then looked up at Yaku for approval, Yaku nodded giving Lev the okay. The okay to take him, the okay to make love to him. Lev let out a deep sigh before sliding his cock into Yaku. Yaku bit his bottom lip, he ran his hand against Lev's bicep down to his hand.

Yaku held Lev's hand and nodded once again.

Lev kissed his lips as he started thrusting slowly, his strokes long and fluid. Yaku moaned into this kiss, he wrapped his legs around Lev's waist pulling him in closer. " _Fuck Lev, it feels so good,_ " Yaku let out another moan as he felt Lev's pace quicken. Lev let out a low groan, moving his free hand down to hold Yaku's hips. 

Yaku reached his hand up and ran his fingers through Lev's hair, "I love you so much," he said in between moans and the sound of skin slapping together. 

" _Oh god I love you so much._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest fanfic I've ever wrote, I am very proud of myself! Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
